


Photographs

by Nekoyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bars and Pubs, Blow Jobs, Drinking, First Meetings, M/M, Open Relationships, Rare Pairings, Sexual Content, sexy pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoyama/pseuds/Nekoyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi quickly typed out “Like what you see?” and hit send before rolling to lie closer to Iwaizumi once more. It was different but nice to be lying next to somebody who he wouldn’t normally be and also wasn’t taller him. The pair were just sort of nodding off when Daichi’s phone buzzed once more with the simple message: </p>
<p>“Damn.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> Now this. This is sin. Also starring some of my favourite rare pairs

“Please!”

Oikawa was, in Iwaizumi’s opinion one of the most annoying people to walk the planet. That didn’t mean he didn’t like the guy – because he did, very much. But damn, his whining was not half annoying; especially when he actually wanted something and wasn’t just doing it because . . . he could.

“I have too much to do,” Iwaizumi answered bluntly, trying to shake off the brunette who was hanging over the back of his computer chair.

“No you don’t. You’re just writing.”

“A thesis on European politics which is important to my university course.”

He felt a breath let out against his neck and shuddered involuntarily. It was getting harder to not turn and smack Oikawa with his excessively large politics textbook – he was still hanging onto the back of his chair after all.

Oikawa didn’t budge and eventually, after accepting that the brunette was a stubborn little shit (though he did know that already), paused typing, leaning back and peered up at Oikawa who smiled back down at him.

“What is you want me to do again?”

“There is a music night at that bar we go to occasionally. The one across from the college. Take a night off and come with me.”

Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a long thoughtful stare.

“You’re one to tell me to take a night off,” and he went back to typing up his thesis. Oikawa huffed once more, this time leaning forward a little bit more to wrap his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and read what he was written on the screen in front of him. He scanned down a few of the lines of the thesis.

“ _Europe has one of the most detailed political history than any other continent due to a number of factors over the course of history . . ._ ” Oikawa read outline before groaning. “How do you enjoy this?”

“I never said I enjoyed it. Now if I go with you tonight will you leave me alone for a few hours to work,” Iwaizumi replied.

Oikawa hugged Iwaizumi a little but let him go to work leaving the brunette to work a while longer and also question why on earth he put up with somebody like Oikawa most of the time.

 

* * *

 

The place was noisy. Though, to be perfectly honest, Iwaizumi should have expected that since it was a friggin music night he was attending. A live music night at that. The band wasn’t half bad, it wasn’t exactly songs he would listen to by choice but it also wasn’t a complete bust. On top of that Oikawa willingly bought a couple of rounds just in good show for Iwaizumi – since he actually made an effort for once in his life (okay, that’s a lie, he made effort a lot of the time).

That sort of went downhill when girls rolled into the picture. Now, as much as Iwaizumi could safely say that he appreciated the aesthetic appeal of girls, he could not safely say that he liked girls all that much. Neither did Oikawa as far as Iwaizumi knew – that didn’t really stop the brunette though since he was pretty pleasing to the eye. Which also lead him to leading a few girls on every now and again – which was pretty shitty on his part – over the years though, Iwaizumi had seen the whole charade time and time again and was pretty desensitised to it.

What he was not desensitised to quite as much was watching Oikawa chat up and be chatted up by guys even though he had known the brunette most of his life and also knew that he wasn’t straight. Or gay. Or . . . anything to do with any sort of label. Oikawa was just Oikawa and it annoyed Iwaizumi to no end.

“Honestly . . .” Iwaizumi muttered watching some light haired guy giggle at whatever Oikawa was saying.

“Sickening isn’t it.”

Iwaizumi looked up at the person who had spoken. Somewhat tall, well-toned arms and dark hair. He was smiling a little sheepishly but it was also understandable.

“Watching your friend hit on other people shamelessly? A bit.”

“I understand,” the guy paused. “Mind if I join you.”

“Seats free it seems,” Iwaizumi looked back at Oikawa who had suddenly engaged into a, honestly quite graphic, make out session with the light haired guy he had been talking to just moments ago. Damn he moved fast. “Invites me out and then ditches me.”

“Yeah, same. That’s life for you huh?”

“I suppose so,” Iwaizumi turned back to the guy. “Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“Sawamura Daichi.”

 

* * *

 

“And I mean, we’re not really dating but . . . yeah. I think I like him more than he likes me.”

“I understand. I am dating him but it’s an open relationship. So, casual encounters and all that. Threesomes are pretty good though.”

“Can’t say that I have ever had one.”

The night had worn on surprisingly fast since Iwaizumi and Daichi had been ditched together and after more than enough drink between them to knock out a cow, the two had somehow ended up on the topic of relationships. Daichi not being on one and Iwaizumi . . . well sort of. Then threesomes came up and neither could keep a straight face afterwards.

“I think your phone is going off,” Daichi commented idly as he stood up to go to the toilet and sure enough, Iwaizumi’s phone had gone off. A text from Oikawa. He looked at it a little annoyed – why on earth would he be texting; especially since he had gone off with the light haired guy a few hours ago. Unless it was a text of help that the guy was some sort of masochist and Iwaizumi had to come and help – that had happened before.

It wasn’t that in the end. Instead it was a picture . . . damn. Oikawa’s face was just slightly into the frame to show off the grinning smirk he wore but most of the image was taken up by Oikawa’s mile long legs and the light haired guy sucking his dick and peering up at the camera in an almost pornographic way(okay, in a completely pornographic way). It was sent with the caption “Missing you babe” and if it didn’t make Iwaizumi both turn red and get incredibly hard at the same time.

He was about two seconds from bolting out the door when Daichi reappeared over his shoulder before starting to laugh. Iwaizumi was about to question why he was laughing when he looked back down at his phone and realised that the picture of Oikawa was still very much visible. The incredibly graphic sex picture was still on his screen. And it made Iwaizumi want to curl up and die.

“I live with that guy,” Daichi said pointing to Oikawa’s bed mate. “His name is Sugawara Koushi and I share a flat with him,” Daichi slipped into the seat next to Iwaizumi and leaned a little closer to the brunette male. “Why don’t we make our own photos to send?”

And if it was even possible – Iwaizumi was even harder than he had been before; because damn.

 

* * *

 

They had barely got in the door when Daichi began pulling off Iwaizumi’s jacket and letting it fall to the floor (and kicking off his shoes a little awkwardly) at the raven guided him towards the bedroom barely stopping to turn on any lights. Iwaizumi was pushed down onto the bed as Daichi pulled his t-shirt over his head before quickly stripping off his own and leaning down to capture Iwaizumi in an intense kiss.

He was even more well-toned up close and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but let his hands roam over Daichi’s chest, only stopping to tweak his nipple, taking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. It had been a while since he had been with any other guys besides Oikawa but he sure hadn’t forgotten a thing. Pushing Daichi off him, Iwaizumi took his turn to push Daichi onto the bed and kissed his way down the raven’s chest to the waistband of his jeans.

“Stay there a moment,” Daichi shoved his hand into jeans pocket to grab his phone out and quickly opened up the camera app. “Might as well try to upstage Oikawa and Suga huh.”

Iwaizumi wouldn’t call himself spiteful . . . but sexual contest. He would go there. And go there he did. Undoing Daichi’s jeans, he pulled them down around the raven’s ankles (who kicked them aside). Daichi was very clearly hard in his boxers (the small damp patch at his crotch was evident of that) and Iwaizumi smirked; perfect timing for Daichi to take a picture too just as Iwaizumi nuzzled at the crotch of his boxers, gently kissing the burning flesh beneath the material.

“Ugh . . . fuck,” Daichi groaned, his hands covering his face as Iwaizumi stripped of his boxers and tossed them somewhere in the room.

It had been a while since Iwaizumi had given somebody a blowjob so god forbid he was a little rusty but the noises Daichi was making gave some indication that he was doing something right. Most of the noise was just garbled moans and the occasional fuck which didn’t always make it out intact. It was a mix between incredibly sexy and sort of cute.

“Ugh . . . Haji . . . I’m,” Daichi wasn’t exactly able to articulate the tight feeling in his lower stomach but Iwaizumi understood and didn’t really care, he just kept his mouth around Daichi’s dick, one hand shoved down his own trousers and the other fondling Daichi presently. They were both so lost in their own sexual pleasures that Daichi barely whispered a warning before coming over Iwaizumi’s face.

Leaning back a little to look up at Daichi, Iwaizumi smirked again, cum dribbling down his face. He leant against Daichi’s bare thigh, face red and lips slightly parted. Daichi took up his phone once more and took another quick picture of Iwaizumi looking more like a porn star and a politics student.

“Send that one to Oikawa,” Iwaizumi stated after licking around his mouth his tongue.

“I will, after I deal with you,” Daichi purred, coming out of his post orgasm haze, and pulled Iwaizumi onto his bed and doing away with the brunette’s jeans.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later Daichi lay naked under Iwaizumi’s sheets with his head against the brunette shoulder. Iwaizumi’s eyes were closed but he wasn’t sleeping; he was just revelling in the fact that he had sex with somebody other than Oikawa and had fucking enjoyed it.

“Better pictures than Oikawa?” Daichi asked and Iwaizumi smiled.

“Why don’t we find out?”

Daichi shifted to let Iwaizumi find his and Daichi’s phones (giving Daichi a nice view of his ass in the meantime) before sitting up once more. He brought up Oikawa’s number and quickly typed it into Daichi’s phone before handing it to Daichi.

“Pick what you like and say what you like.”

Iwaizumi lay back on his bed as Daichi scrolled through his pictures and finally settled on his favourite – the one with Iwaizumi and his post-blowjob face. Oikawa’s picture had been purely set for Iwaizumi and as such, the caption had been appropriate and Daichi didn’t really want to play it as a competition (even if it kind of was). He turned to lean on his stomach, head close to Iwaizumi.

“What should we say?”

“Whatever you like. It’s for Oikawa as much as Sugawara.”

“I know.”

Daichi quickly typed out “Like what you see?” and hit send before rolling to lie closer to Iwaizumi once more. It was different but nice to be lying next to somebody who he wouldn’t normally be and also wasn’t taller him. The pair were just sort of nodding off when Daichi’s phone buzzed once more with the simple message:

“Damn.”

Shaking his head a little Iwaizumi yawned, a wave of tiredness washing over him. He didn’t mind that Daichi was basically cuddled up next to him, he seemed to run cool compared to Oikawa who always seemed to on radiator mode (which sort of fit his personality). He had certainly got more than he bargained for – which was not a bad thing in the slightest. He smiled sleepily before drifting off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

We should hang out again at some point Daichi had told him before leaving about mid-afternoon when the pair woke up. It wasn’t long after that when Oikawa returned home to find Iwaizumi exactly where he had been the afternoon before.

“Oh Iwa-chan,” Oikawa had called, basically skipping into the living room. “How was your night, hm?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

He looked round at Oikawa’s confused face before turning away to conceal a smirk.

Open relationships – they really had their perks. 


End file.
